Pokemon: Encouter with the Sayians
by GuitarRocker18
Summary: UPDATED AGAIN! I won't explain the plot but it's Pokeshipping, Dawn X Gohan (one sided), Anabel X OC
1. THE DISCOVERY

**POKEMON: Encounter of the Saiyans **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DBZ NOR WILL I EVER, CAUSE IF I DID MISTY WOULD'VE FLIPED HER SISTERS OFF AND WENT BACK WITH ASH, IM JUST BORROWING THERE CHARACTERS SO PLZ DON'T SUE ME, THIS FANFIC IS PURELY FAN BASED AND IF I GET 1000 HITS THERE MIGHT BE A SURPRISE IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! YAY!!!!! :p BUT I WONT POST IT UNTILL I POST THE LAST CHAPTER, WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

Ash- 16

Misty- 16

Brock- 18

Dawn- 14

Anabel- 17

Gohan- 14

Scott- 18

**Author's note: Scott is what I imagined myself to be if I was a saiyan (this was years back when I used to watch DBZ all the time)**

**CHAPTER 1 THE DISCOVERY:** Ash, Brock, and Dawn have just arrived in

Vermillion city after ash won the Sinnoh League.

"Hey guys, hurry up, I wanna get back to Pallet in two days!" Ash yelled to Brock and Dawn, who apparently are slacking behind compared to ash.

"Hey Ash, don't we have to pass through Cerulean on the way back?" Said Brock in an evil little tone,

"Yeah, why?" Ash asked in a very clueless tone.

Brock just smiled and said "We can stop at the gym and see your girlfriend"

"MISTY ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND FOR THE 100th TIME, GOD DAMN IT!!" Ash shouted,

Brock looked at him sarcastically and replied "Who said I was talking about Misty." Ash's face faulted

'_Aw man I've gotta think of something quick!!' _Ash thought, then it hit him "Well… uhh, I… well, Misty is the only girl I know who lives in Cerulean, so who else would you be talking about" _Hehehe Ash you're a genius._

Brock didn't buy it for one second "Honestly Ash, it's written on your face, why don't you just admit it." by this time Ash was getting nervous

"Uhhhh…… look, there's nothing to admit, now let's get going I want to get home as soon as possible!" Ash shouted victoriously as he sweatdroped.

Brock and Dawn both fell over anime style **(Na duh what else did you think they would do LOL) **

As the group kept walking Dawn started whining

"Ash, can we please take a break, we've been walking for hours"

Brock had to agree with her "Yeah Ash lets take a break, I'll start making lunch"

"Oh fine then we'll take a break then" Ash groaned then stated "I'll Go get some firewood, come on pikachu"

"Pika!!" shouted his best pokemon friend as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"I'll come with, wait up!" Dawn Shouted as she to ran after Ash. Once they were alone Dawn thought it was the perfect time to ask…

"Hey Ash, can I ask you a question?" **(see told ya HA!) **Ash simply replied with a nod so Dawn kept going "Are you in love with Misty?"

"WHAT, NONONONO THAT'S CRAZY, WHERE WOULD YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT, ME AND MISTY ARE JUST FRIENDS!!" Ash shouted with an extremely nervous face.

"Oh please Ash, don't give me that bull shit, it's written all over your face" Dawn sneered at him with an evil grin.

Ash calmed down and said quietly "Is it that obvious?" **(NO SHIT SHERLOCK)**

Dawn smiled and said to him as she put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Ash, I won't tell this to anyone, in fact I'll help you admit your feelings to her, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you"

"But how can I be sure, I don't want to ruin our friendship…" Ash said with disappointment in his voice.

Dawn just looked him in the eyes and said "Ash, don't worry about it I'll handle the dirty work you just focus on telling her how you really feel, but wait until I give you the ok, understand?" Ash smiled and nodded

"Great now lets get back to camp with the firewood so Brock can make lunch" Dawn said as she heard Ash's stomach begin to growl,

Ash just sweatdroped and said "Uhhh… yeah let's go" they both laughed and walked back to camp. TO BE CONTINUED

**Yeah I know, short chapter but you know what IDC this just means there's gonna be a shorter time period between updates and more chapters, I will begin to write chapter two but I won't post it until I have 50 hits, after that I'll just post the following chapters as I get them written so that's all I have to say so seeya!!**


	2. THE REUNION

**Alright I lied chapter 2 is out sooner than I though cause I already had 12 hits in 30 minutes which is shocking to me cause I didn't think this story would go over that well, plus I didn't even I didn't even start it after I posted chapter 1 so I had to rush it a bit to please my audience, so anywho… on to chapter 2 **

**CHAPTER 2: RUNION**

Ash and the others have just arrived in Cerulean city when a giant mechanical arm came out of nowhere and snatched pikachu.

"PIKA!!" (HELP)!! the little electric rodent shouted as it was lifted in the air.

"Pikachu, no!!" Ash shouted as he tried to reach for his best friend.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, nice try twerp, Is that a voice I hear!!" said Jessie with a grin on her face

"It's speaking to me loud and clear…"

"Over the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In ya ear…"

"Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace…"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place…"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete..."

"Jessie…"

"James…"

"Meo-" they were interrupted

"I don't have time for this, Pikachu, THUNDER!!" ash shouted annoyingly. "Pikaaaaa…..CHUUUU!!!!"

the little electric rodent shocked the hell out the two humans and the talking meowth who didn't get a chance to say anything **(so sad, or not HAHAHAHA!!!)**

"That's just rude we didn't get to finish our motto" Jessie said, James agreed

"Yeah what's gotten into him today looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!" ~TING!~

"Wow, I kinda feel sorry for them" Brock said as he sweatdroped, Dawn nodded in agreement as she did the same thing.

After Pikachu ran back over to ash a all to familiar voice said behind them

"Well, it looks some things never change" Everyone turned around and saw… **(DRUMROLL LOL) **

"MISTY!!" Ash and Brock both shouted in unison.

'_So this is misty huh, wow she sure is pretty' _Dawn thought to her self, since she didn't know Misty before she didn't know how short and scrawny she was before.

Misty stood an average 5'4", she developed a beautiful curvy body that weighed in at about 117Lbs.

Ash saw this and thought _"Wow, Misty's gotten even more beautiful over the years" _but what he didn't realize is that he was starring at her like she was a super model, Misty, on the other hand did notice and said,

"Uhh… Ash, why are you starring at me?" which made her blush a bright crimson red. As she said this Ash was brought back to reality and said,

"Oh uhh… no reason" as his blush brightened to match Misty's.

Brock, Dawn and Pikachu all looked at each other and simply smiled, they knew exactly what both were thinking.

Misty saw ash blushing and she noticed _"Wow when did he get so buff, and he's even taller than me he's…he's hot!!"_ Ash stood at 6'1 and 153Lbs.

This time she was the one starring and ash noticed this and asked in a very clueless tone **(did you expect anything less from Ash LOL) **"Hey uhh… Misty why are you starring at me?"

"Oh umm… I wasn't, I was starring at the uhh… the sky, yeah the sky, hehe" Misty laughed nervously. Brock, Dawn and Pikachu all sweatdroped and thought at the same time _"This is gonna be harder than I thought" _Ash just stood there, wondering what just happened.

Misty then ran up to Ash and gave him a hug "It's been too long, how've you been?" Misty said with a smile on her face, Ash was shocked,

he didn't realize what he was doing he just returned the hug, smiled and said "I'm fine, I'm sorry I haven't called you, how've you been over the last few years?"

they then broke the hug. Misty smiled and said softly "It's okay Ash, I've been just fine."

"Hey guys lets head over to the pokemon center." Ash said, but when he looked over at the rest of the gang they just smiled an evil look which made Ash and Misty a little nervous when Dawn spoke up

"Aww, you two look sooo cute together, are you sure you two aren't a couple?" Ash and Misty's face both blushed and they shouted simultaneously

"WHAT!! NONONO YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!"

"Yeah sure." Said Brock with the same look as Dawn **(if that's even possible since he has his eyes closed all the time) **'WHAM' Brock was on the ground after being hit with Misty's magic mallet **(just where does she keep that thing anyway?)**

"I TOLD YOU THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON, ASH AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS AND THAT'S ALL WE'LL EVER BE!!" Misty shouted, Pikachu just sighed. When Ash heard this he felt like his only chance to tell her that he loved her was just hogtied and thrown into a locked closet never to see daylight again

"_How could she ever love someone like me" _Ash thought to himself Pikachu looked at his trainer and said

"Pikachu pikapi?" (What's wrong Ash?)

Ash looked at his pikapal and said "Oh nothing, I'm fine Pikachu" **(LIAR!!!)**

Misty saw his face and felt bad for what she said _"Oh man what the hell did I just say, fucking A Misty you're so stupid, now he'll never love you back" _ Brock broke the silence "Hey, lets get to the pokemon center before it gets mobbed" everyone agreed.

The walk to the center was very quiet so Dawn decided to strike up a conversation

"So Misty, what's it like to be a gym leader?"

Misty looked up and said with a half smile "Oh, it's not all it's hyped up to be, it can get pretty boring at time, especially when there's no good challengers"

"Oh I see" Dawn said while looking up in the sky, of course this perked Ash up as he said

"Hey Mist, why don't we have a little exhibition match when we get to the gym?" Misty heard this and she too perked up "Alright you're on!" she said with a determined look on her face

"Of course I am gonna win" the gym leader said sarcastically. Ash's face fumed "WHAT?!?!"

"YOU HEARD ME ASH KETCHUM!!" Misty replied with the same amount of anger "I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA WIN!!" she decided to add.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"HA, got you Mist!" Ash said with a victorious look on his face, even Misty was shocked _"HOLY SHIT!! When the hell did 'he' get so smart that's a trick I would pull"_ she thought to her self. They just continued walking to the pokemon center

After stopping at the pokemon center the gang made there way to the gym, Brock on the other hand was being dragged by croagunk after going into his crazy girl modes when he saw nurse Joy and receiving a poison jab from croagunk and a smack in the head from Misty's mallet **(I swear where does she keep that damn thing!?!)** they just walked in the door to the gym when Ash was tackled by three familiar figures, Misty's sisters Daisy, Violet, and Lily,

"WAHHH!!" was all Ash had time to say before he got plowed into the ground

"ASH LIKE HOW ARE YOU!!" the three Sensational sisters squealed in unison. Ash just sweatdroped

"Uhh… fine I guess, hehe" then Daisy spoke up

"So Ash did Misty tell you that she lo….AHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as Misty pulled her out of the room by her hair. Ash, once again, sweatdroped, the other two Sensational sisters saw this and took the hint.

Then Lily asked "Hey Ash how was your time in Sinnoh?"

Misty had walked back in the room followed by Daisy with lumps on her head, Ash, however decided to ignore it and tell the four sisters about there travels in Sinnou. After about an hour or two Ash got up and said to Misty

"Hey Mist you ready for that battle we agreed to?" with a confidant look in his eyes, Misty saw this and thought _"Oh my god, he's so cute!!"_

"HELLO, earth to Misty!!" Ash said waiving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh uhh… yeah lets go" she said with the same look in her eyes. They made their way into the arena room,

Ash shouted from his end "Don't think I'll go easy on you, I wanna see how much better you've gotten"

"I'd expect nothing less from you Ash" Misty said from her end, Brock decided to be the referee after regaining conciseness.

"Alright this will be a three on three battle with no time limit, let the battle begin!!" he shouted waiving his hands up in the air.

**This chapter was fun to write, sorry I didn't get Gohan and Scott in this chapter, I promise I'll get them in the next chapter. PLEASE R&R **


	3. PLAN REVEALED AND THE MEETING

**Hey guys what's up, I'm soooooo sorry this took so long to write, I had a few bumps in the road with my family and it still hasn't been resolved but I'm not gonna let this get me down not too mention writers block hehe. I wanna keep pleasing my crowd, you've all been good to me so far. This chapter will mainly focus on the meeting of Gohan and Scott but the beginning will be the battle between Ash and Misty, and Dawn's plan to get Ash and Misty together so DO NOT FLAME ME OR I WILL REPORT YOU FOR ABUSE, I don't mind criticism but don't chew my damn head off… so on to the chapter**

**CHAPTER 3: PLOT REVEALED AND THE MEETING OF THE SAIYANS**

"Go Starmie!"

"Go Turtwig!"

"Hiya!"

"Tur turtwig!"

Ash and Misty have sent out there pokemon while Dawn, Daisy, Lily and Violet sat on the sidelines on looking the battle between the two secret lovers "Oh my god, they are like so clueless." Daisy said while letting our a heavy sigh, Lily and Violet both agreed when Violet said

"We need a way to get those two together…"

then Dawn cut in "Already working on it so don't worry, but I do need you three to do me a favor."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" asked Daisy.

"Well since you three are Misty's sisters, she'll basically tell you anything if you ask her right?" the three sisters just nodded

"Well I need you to talk Misty and find out if she loves Ash, I can't put my plan into action unless I know for sure." Dawn said while leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed. The Sensational Sisters looked at each other then back at Dawn when Lily spoke up

"Wait a minute, like you want us to invade our youngest sister's privacy and betray her trust to find out if she's in love with Ash… what kind of fucked up bitch are you!?!"

Dawn, still lying back in her seat smiled and said "This 'fucked up bitch' is gonna get your sister together with the man she loves, which, by the way it turns out that he feels the same way."

"Oh yeah, how exactly do you know this?" this time it was Violet who spoke up "Go ahead enlighten us on how you came to this conclusion."

Dawn sat up and looked the three angry sisters in the eyes and said in a very serious tone "Because… he told me himself, now, I'm gonna have to ask you not to tell anyone I told you this, not even Ash and Misty." The three sisters looked dumbfound when Lily spoke up "Wow I can't believe he actually feels the same way… well… maybe I can… hehehe." "Well duh… I've noticed it ever since I heard Ash mention her name for the first time." Dawn said with a hint of laughter in her voice "But… I need you three to do what I asked, just try to get her alone within the next two or three days other wise it might not work, and don't ask questions about the plan cause it won't work if you know too much." The three sisters just looked at Dawn suspiciously but agreed not to ask any questions, meanwhile back at Ash and Misty's battle "Alright Pikachu, we're both down to our last pokemon so lets finish this quick!"

"PIKA!! (RIGHT!!)"

"Garydos, don't let the type disadvantage get you down, you can take Pikachu!" Misty said to her most powerful pokemon.

"Now Garydos, let's wrap this up quick, Dragon Rage!!" her blue dragon pokemon charged up a massive ball of energy and fired it at the little electric mouse

"Pikachu, dodge with quick attack and wrap this up with volt tackle!" pikachu easily dodged the dragon rage attack and started to charge up for volt tackle, surrounding its little body with an electric aura and charged at garydos smashing into its chest also knocking it down for the count.

Brock raised his arm in the air and shouted "Garydos is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Ash and Pikachu!"

"YEAH!!" Ash shouted pumping his fist in the air

"PIKA!! (YAY!!)" Misty returned garydos to his pokeball

"You did good garydos, you deserve a long rest" she looked at her one true love and smiled "_Some things never change_" she thought to herself as she walked over to Ash "That was a great battle Ash, now I see why you won the Sinnou championship so easily, besides that Paul guy was a real ass hole." Misty stated

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ON ONE ISLAND**

A young man about 18 years of age standing at about 6' 2" with short red hair and green eyes stood at the top of Mt. Ember looking into the sky and noticed a bright flash coming from the Seafoam Island area and watched it until it dies down, he then closed his eyes and smirked

"So he's finally here, it's about time." He started walking towards the cliff edge and jumped, however he didn't fall, he started _flying _to Seafoam Island where the flash emanated from.

**ON SEAFOAM ISLAND**

Inside a large crater created by the giant flash another young man about 14 years old at a normal 5' 3" with short black spiky hair began to walk out of the hole in the ground, he looked around

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself even though he knew he wouldn't find an answer just standing here so he jumped up and began to fly off into the direction of One Island.

**SOMEWHERE BETWEEN ONE ISLAND AND SEAFOAM**

The younger of the two unknown men was flying looking around to try and figure out where he was when he sensed an odd presence coming towards him, and then he saw a figure flying in his direction and he knew that's the presence he felt, He stopped and was just hovering in midair. When the mysterious figure reached him they just stood there starring at each other until the younger one spoke up

"I take it you're the reason I'm here, now start explaining!" he shouted as his eyes went from black to a sudden blue and back to black **(Well I'm back in black lol, sorry I couldn't help myself there) **the older one just looked at him and said "What's your name?" his answer was a sudden "Tell me yours first!" he smiled at this and said "The name's Scott, I'm a saiyan from this dimension now tell me your name." the young man looked at the one named Scott in amazement for a few seconds and sighed "My name's Gohan and I too am a saiyan, but I don't think I'm from this dimension though, but if that's true then exactly where the fuck am I? But more importantly, how can there be saiyans in this dimension?"

Scott looked at Gohan and smiled "What, you don't think that you, your dad, Vegeta and Trunks are the only remaining saiyans in this dimension do you?"

this caught Gohan's attention "Wait, you know my dad?" he looked puzzled so Scott decided to explain "I never met him personally, but my grandpa met him in other world **(For those of you who don't know, other world is like heaven for fighters who protect the innocent where they spend the rest of eternity training until they're needed by the Grand Kai, or the overseer of the universe)** but from what my grandpa told me, he's an amazing person who saved your dimension quite a lot."

Gohan smiled at this "Yea, he is an amazing person. Who's your grandpa?" "My Grandpa was a great saiyan named Bardock, but don't ask about my dad cause I don't even know him." Scott looked sad at this but Gohan simply told him "Hey, if your grandpa didn't tell you anything about him then maybe he has a reason he doesn't want you to know about him."

"Yea, maybe your right. Enough about that, we have more pressing matters at hand like why you're here. We have a problem with a couple beings named Palkia, Dialga and Arceus, you see this world is inhabited by creatures known as pokemon, so far there are about 493 known species of pokemon, but that's not the point. The point is the three pokemon I mentioned are known as legendary pokemon because very few people in this world have actually seen them and their power is unmatched by any other pokemon, I could take them on 1 on 1 but more than one at the same time is suicide even in super saiyan, and as it turns out these three legendaries decided that humans should exist on earth so they're plotting to cause Armageddon by turning every pokemon on this planet against humans and from what I was told we have about four months to try and prevent this."

Gohan looked puzzled "But why was I brought here aren't there any other saiyans in this dimension?" "No, I'm the only remaining one which is why I went in search of a legendary pokemon named Jirachi, also known as the wish pokemon and had it bring another saiyan from anywhere in the universe and it found you so will you help me?" Gohan looked around and said sarcastically "Do I have much of a choice?" "Fuck no, your stuck here until this situation is taken care of, and don't worry about your family I had Jirachi take a letter to them telling them of the situation." This made Gohan's worries disappear "Thanks a lot, that lifted a huge weight off my shoulders, so what's our first plan of action?" the atmosphere around them turned serious "The first thing we do is head to Cerulean City, there's someone there who we need the help of."

"What is he, an android or something?" asked Gohan

"Nope he's as human as you can get."

"Then why do we need his help?" asked a very confused Gohan

"Because, he's dealt with situations like this before, he's a very powerful and well known pokemon trainer." Scott said with a hint of laughter behind his voice

"So what's his name?"

"The person we're looking for is a young man about 16 years of age named Ash Ketchum. You'll recognize him when you see him, he has short spiky black hair with a hat on he also has a pikachu with him all the time." He finished while showing Gohan a picture of Ash and pikachu he tore out of a magazine.

"Okay, well we should head to this Cerulean City place then." Gohan suggested

"Yea, the more time we waste here, the less time we have to solve this little predicament."

They set off to find Ash….

**OH MY GOD, I'm finally done with this fucking chapter!!! I decided to make Palkia, Dialga and Arceus the enemies in this story due to a suggestion from PaulXion so I'm open to more suggestions if the audience has any. DON'T FORGET TO R&R, IF YOU DO, EVIL KNOMES WILL EAT YOUR MIND!!! Jk LOL… later **


	4. ENCOUNTER WITH THE SAIYANS

**Hey thanks for the awesome reviews, you know, I didn't think this story would be any good but I guess you proved me wrong on that one. I would've had this posted sooner but since this computer belongs to my cyber school, my dad decided to set the parental controls so I wouldn't fry another hard drive so I had to convince him to unblock this site. Once again, thanks for your support, I was actually thinking about abandoning this story when I had a hard time finishing chapter 3 but now I know I have to finish this story for the audience. Oh and like I said in the last chapter if you guys have any suggestions that would be great, and now, ON TO THE CHAPTER…..**

**CHAPTER 4: ENCOUTER WITH THE SAIYANS**

That morning Ash woke up really early for some reason, it was only 6 AM and he just couldn't fall back asleep so he got up, got dressed and decided to take a walk before breakfast, which wasn't for another two hours. Outside the gym, Ash stood there and watched the sunrise

"No matter how many times I see the sun rise, I'm always amazed by it. Just like someone else I know, I just wish I could tell her" little did he know, a certain redhead was right behind him listening in to his little chat with himself.

"Yea it really is beautiful, isn't it?" Ash turned around to find none other than **(Wait for it… wait for it…)** Misty. Ash stood there and stared at her beauty

'_I wonder how long she was standing there, I didn't even hear her walk up behind me, I didn't even hear the door… ow… my head hurts from all this thinking, I should just stop'_

"So Misty, how long have you been standing there?" Ash asked the beautiful redhead

Misty closed her eyes and smiled

"Long enough to hear your little speech about the sunrise and exactly who were you talking about anyways" she asked him in a hopeful tone in her voice.

Ash's face however, shined bright red "Oh umm… no one I just have a habit of saying things I have no idea I'm saying."

Misty didn't buy it for one second, but she figured that if he was gonna tell her, he would do it only if he was ready… or if he even felt the same way, NO!! She had to believe he felt the same way, other wise she would get no where with him and she didn't want that to happen.

"So Ash why are you up so early?" Misty asked him

"I couldn't sleep much, so I decided to take a walk before breakfast, what about you, you're never a morning person?" Ash said her with a playful tone

"Same reason, I guess I'm a little excited that you guys came to visit."

Ash got and idea and gave her his trademark grin "Hey Mist, you wanna take a walk with me?"

Misty smiled brightly and said "Sure, I'd love to" _'He can tell me when he's ready'_ she thought as they left the Cerulean Gym to take what they thought would be a 'little' walk.

**OUTSKIRTS OF CERULEAN CITY**

"Gohan, we're almost there, we should land now before someone sees us." Scott said to the younger saiyan.

"Alright, I was starting to run out of energy anyways." Gohan informed him

"Then let's take a little break at the local diner and grab some food, cause I'm starving!! Oh and don't worry about money, got plenty of it, I know how much a saiyan can eat, considering I'm one myself."

Gohan's face lit up "Cool, thanks a lot!"

"Hey it's no problem, it's the least I can do after dragging you out of your dimension." Scott said while he sweatdroped.

They landed about 100 yards outside the city and walked the rest of the way to the diner.

**WITH ASH AND MISTY**

Ash and misty were still walking through the city when ash looked at his watch "OH MY GOD!!" he shouted

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked with a hint of worry in her voice

"We've been walking for over 5 hours!!" Ash said loudly

"WHAT!! Wow, I guess we lost track of time with all the talking we were doing hehehe…" Misty said while looking up to the sky

"How can you be so calm about this, we missed breakfast!!"

Misty's face faulted "Is food the only thing you can think about."

Ash's face began to fall "But I'm hungry."

Misty fell over anime style when an idea hit her "Hey how about we go to the local diner and get something to eat, it's only a couple minutes walk from here."

"Hey great idea, let's go!" Ash shouted pumping his fist in the air

**CERULEAN LOCAL DINER**

"Wow this food is awesome!" Gohan said in between bites

"Yea, this place is the best and the only small diner in Cerulean" Scott commented back while chowing down his food as well, when they were done they just sat there and talked while they gave there stomachs a rest when two people walked in that looked awfully familiar.

"Hey Scott isn't that the Ketchum kid we're looking for?" as he stared at the two unknown people who walked in, Scott looked over and couldn't believe his eyes

"Oh my god, it is them how lucky are we, now we don't have to spend all day searching for them." He finished with a smile. They got up and walked over to the two people sitting in the corner of the diner.

"Hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum, would it?" Scott asked Ash who stared at them confused "Uh… yea that's me but who are you two?"

"The name's Scott and this is Gohan, we need your help" Scott finished

Ash's face got serious "What's wrong?"

"We'll explain everything after you two eat, we'll be over at that table, just come over when you're finished" Gohan said pointing at a table on the other side of the diner.

"Okay, works for us." Ash said with a grin on his face, Scott and Gohan smiled at this

"See ya in a little bit then" Scott said, and with that Ash and Misty's food came, Scott and Gohan went back to there table

As Ash and Misty ate Scott and Gohan were at there table talking "I knew Ash would be in Cerulean around this time but I didn't expect him to be with Misty Waterflower" Scott said with a shocked expression on his face

"Who's Misty Waterflower?" Gohan asked Scott

"Misty Waterflower is the leader of the Cerulean city Pokemon Gym, she's very well known by a lot of people throughout the Kanto and Jhoto Regions as one of the best pokemon gym leaders around."

This shocked Gohan "Wow and she knows Ash, how weird."

"Yea it is, I never would've thought that Ash and Misty were a couple in a million years!" Scott exclaimed only to be introduced to Misty's magic mallet **(GOD DAMMIT, I WILL FIND THAT DAMN THING IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!)**, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!!" Misty shouted, however since Scott was a saiyan it didn't really phase him. Gohan started to laugh and Scott looked around and then at Ash and Misty and said "Did I just get hit with something cause it felt like a bug bite."

Misty stood there completely shocked and dropped her mallet and said quietly "What the fuck are you?" Ash who was just standing there was wondering the same thing picked up Misty and sat at the table with Scott and Gohan.

Ash needed some questions answered "Alright what's the deal what are you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him

"There's no way you can take a hit from Misty's mallet and not even be hurt by it." Ash finished with a suspicious look on his face

Scott and Gohan looked at each other and Gohan said "We should tell him, if we want his help he has to know who we are."

"Yea, I figured as much he was gonna find out sooner or later, so why not now." Scott replied. They told Ash and Misty about there saiyan ancestry and about the plot between Palkia, Dialga and Arceus which took about a half hour to explain.

"So let get this straight, you two are descendents of an alien warrior race…" Misty asked, Scott nodded

"And Palkia, Dialga and Arceus are trying to wipe all humans off the face of the earth…" Ash continued, this time Gohan nodded in response.

"But why would they do that?" asked Ash

"They don't think humans deserve to live on this planet because of trainers using pokemon to battle for fun, they consider pokemon trainers to be evil so they're gonna take it out on the entire human race." Scott finished with a sigh "And that's why we need your help to stop them, we can't do it on our own. The more help we can get the better the chance we have on defeating them."

Ash and Misty thought about it for a minute

"Alright we'll help you" ash said in his usual heroic tone

"Great we know where they are, but getting to them is the problem due to the fact that we will have to find a way to rip a hole into the dimension they're in." Scott said

"Then let's head back to the gym and let the others know what's going on." Misty said getting up from the table, the others followed suit and walked back to the gym.

**CERULEAN GYM**

"Hey Brock, did Ash and Misty come back yet?" asked Dawn

"No, but don't worry they can take care of themselves." Said the Pokemon Breeder

"Yea you're right, they'll be back soon I hope" said Dawn, Misty's sisters just sat on the couch watching TV, just then the doors to the gym opened and four people walked.

"Hey guys, sorry we were out so long, we ran into some new friends." Ash said

"Hey Ash, don't worry about it, we all lose track of time at least once." Said Brock, then Dawn cut in "So who are these two?" keeping an eye on the younger of the two new faces _'Wow, he's cute, I think I'm in love'_ thought Dawn.

"I'm Scott and this is Gohan" Scott said with a smile on his face as he noticed Dawn starring at Gohan _'Hehehe… he is so clueless'_ he thought "So what are your names?" Scott asked. Brock is the one who answered "I'm Brock, these are Misty's sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily, and this is… AHHHHH!!" Brock shouted as Dawn shoved him aside and ran up to Gohan.

"Hi I'm Dawn, would you like to sit down?" She asked the young saiyan with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh… sure I guess so…" Gohan said when Dawn pulled him over to the couch Misty saw this and said to Scott "Uh… he have any idea what's going on? She's acting like a horny school girl"

Scott smiled and said "Nope, he's clueless in aspect of the word romance."

"Yea I thought so…" Said misty, then Scott announced "Hey everyone we need to have a serious talk, it involves the survival of the human race." He finished.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Scott when Dawn said "What do you mean?"

They spent an hour talking about all the stuff him, Gohan, Ash and Misty talked about in the diner.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S TERRIBLE!!!" Dawn shouted clutching onto Gohan's arm, this made him feel very awkward. Brock and the three sensational sisters just couldn't believe what they were hearing until Ash broke in

"We have to do anything we can to stop them or we'll all die."

"Then count us in!" Brock said

"Me too!" added Dawn still clutching onto Gohan's arm when he asked her "Doesn't it bother you that I'm part alien and not even from this dimension?"

Dawn starred at him for a minute "Nope, not at all, I think you're cute" she finished while resting her head on Gohan's shoulder, this made him feel uncomfortable, however, he didn't want to hurt her feelings so he just let her stay there _'Eh… I could get use to this, but I can't let myself get attached, I have to get back home after I'm done helping Scott and the other'_ he smiled and put his arm around her back, resting his hand on her shoulder. Scott noticed this and smiled sheepishly _'HAHAHA!!! He fell for the pretty and innocent girl act big time'_

While they were talking, the doorbell rang "I'll get it." Misty said.

When she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw,

"ANABEL!!" she squealed happily

"MISTY!!" the girl known as Anabel did the same thing as they hugged each other

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" Misty asked

"Oh I heard you had some visitors, so I decided to make a visit myself, so who's here anyway?" Anabel asked her as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Well we got Ash, Brock, Dawn and two new people we just met today."

"Ahh really, well did you tell Ash how you feel yet?" Anabel asked sheepishly

"No, I'm not going to unless I know he feels the same way." Misty said with a frown on her face.

"You should tell him sometime though, you never know what can happen and it could be too late." Anabel finished and Misty only replied with "I know…"

They walked back into the living room when Anabel said "Hey Ash, long time, no see."

"Hey Anabel, how've you been?" replied Ash

"Good, so who's you're new friends?" she asked pointing to Scott and Gohan.

"Oh this is Scott and Gohan, they need help with something." Ash said

"Yea, I know all about it, you forget Ash, I can read peoples' hearts. So I know all about them being saiyans and he plot with Palkia, Dialga and Arceus." Anabel finished

"Good then that saves us the time explaining it to you, so are you gonna help us?" Scott asked Anabel while thinking to himself _'She's hot, I hope I can get close to her, she doesn't seem to mind the fact I'm half alien'_ little did he know, Anabel thought almost the same thing _'Oh my god, he is so cute, but I gotta be patient about how I do this, otherwise I'll never get to have a chance with him'_ "Sure, I'll help you guys out." She said finally, "Like we'll help out as much as we can to." The three sensational sisters said in unison.

This got Misty's attention "Wait a minute, how are you three gonna help out?" she asked sarcastically.

"Like we have a lot of connections little sis, we can get you guys anything you need, so like chill out Misty." Daisy said to the redhead.

"Great, then lets form a plan, like how we're gonna approach them, how we're gonna attack them and how to get out of there alive if we run into a problem" Scott said as everyone went into the kitchen to get a snack and to get some privacy so they can talk about there plan of action to take.

**WOOHOO!!! Another chapter done this one was A LOT easier to write than chapter 3 for some reason, I think it's because I'm starting to get the hang of this now since this was my first fanfic ever. Still open to suggestions so R&R OR THE EVIL KNOMES WILL NOT ONLY EAT YOUR MIND, BUT THEY WILL EAT YOUR SOUL AS WELL MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Uhhh… sorry I had a little too much Amp energy when I started this until I finished the chapter, I just finished can number 7 hehehe… but seriously R&R LATERS!!!**


	5. A NIGHT OUT

**Hey guys! I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, YAY!!! That's all… ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!**

**CHAPTER 5: A NIGHT OUT**

Ash and the others decided to take a break from planning what to do about Palkia, Dialga and Arceus, they went out for a big dinner at one of Cerulean's biggest Restraunts "Wow! This food is awesome!" Ash shouted between forkfuls of food "Yeah, I'll say so!" Scott replied. Gohan, on the other hand didn't say anything, he was too busy piling food in his mouth to say a word.

Misty, Brock, Dawn and Anabel just starred at the three with a shocked expression on there faces.

"I… I didn't think anyone could eat as much as Ash… I mean these saiyans could out eat a snorlax without breaking a sweat." Misty stated

Brock sweatdroped and replied "I gotta agree with you on that one, I better get an extra backpack for food." The others just nodded at this.

After everyone was done they got the bill and Misty screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Seven hundred and fifty dollars!?!" she almost fainted but Scott took the bill from her

"Don't worry I got this." He said casually, Misty looked at him in awe

"You're gonna pay for that?" she asked him

"Yea, like I told Gohan before, I know how much a saiyan can eat so I always have plenty of money."

Misty let out a sigh of relief "Thank God…"

Scott looked at Ash with a puzzled look and said to him "You know, if I didn't know better, with how much you eat, I'd think you're a saiyan but you don't show any of the signs of one." **(EPIC FORESHADDOWING… dun dun dun duuuuuuuuun lol)**

Ash looked at him and asked "Like what?"

"Well, for one, you don't have super strength like me and Gohan. Two, you weren't born with a tail… were you?" his last statement turned into a question

"Honestly, I don't know, my mom doesn't have any pictures of me before I turned 8 months old." Ash stated

Scott and Gohan looked at each other with suspicious looks on there faces when Anabel spoke up,

"What do you mean 'born with a tail'?"

Scott laughed a bit at this "Well, every saiyan is born with a tail but me and Gohan obviously don't have our tails."

"Yeah, why is that?" Brock asked

"It's said that a saiyan can not reach the super saiyan state if they still have there tail, however if a saiyan who still has there tail looks at the full moon they turn into a giant ape with absolutely no emotions." Scott finished

Now it was Dawn's turn to ask a question "What is a super Saiyan?"

Scott was about to answer but Gohan cut him off "Super saiyan isn't something that can be explained," everyone looked puzzled "But it IS something we can show you."

**OPEN FIELD ON ROUTE 4**

"Alright, you guys ready?" Scott asked the gang, they nodded

"Let's do it Gohan." He said to the saiyan next to him

A large gust of wind emanated from the two saiyans as they started to power up

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!" they both yelled in unison as a flash of light engulfed them both and blinded the others, when the flash dissipated Ash and the others stood in awe at the sight before them.

Both saiyans stood there with a golden aura around them, their hair was spiked up (use your imagination for Scott's Hair), turned a golden yellow, and their eyes were a light bluish-green. Ash and the others were speechless.

"Oh my god…" was all Ash was able to say, the others just stood there, Scott and Gohan looked at each other and laughed,

"Well, what do you think?" Gohan asked them.

"Wow, but what powers do you get with this?" Ash asked

"Well, when we're in super saiyan our speed, strength and stamina increase by 100 fold." Scott stated "For example…" he looked over to a large rock and vanished in thin air.

"Whoa! Where did he go!" Said Anabel no sooner then he reappeared in front of the rock and threw a punch at it, the rock shattered into thousands of small pieces. He flew back over to where Gohan was standing,

"Did I prove my point?" he asked, all everyone else could do but Gohan, who was laughing, was nod with there eyes bulging out of their heads.

When they got over their shock Anabel walked over to Scott while Dawn walked over to Gohan and they started to inspect the two saiyans.

"Wow and to believe you two are aliens." Anabel stated

Scott laughed once again and answered "Me and Gohan are only half saiyan, saiyans can breed with humans."

'_Interesting thought'_ thought Dawn and Anabel at the same time, until Dawn remembered something important and thought to herself _'Oh my god, I forgot about getting Ash and Misty together! Oh well, I'm sure the fight to save the world will make them realize they need to get there heads out of their asses' _**(MORE EPIC FORESHADOWING, MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

Scott and Gohan turned back to normal, when Scott suggested "Hey guys, lets go to karaoke night at the club."

"What?!? Why would we wanna do that?" Ash asked in a fearful tone

"Cause it'll be fun, what do you say guys?" Scott finished

"Sure!" everyone but Ash shouted at once

**CERULEAN CLUB (KARAOKE NIGHT)**

"Hey guys it's just starting let's get up on stage" Scott shouted when they were all inside.

"I don't know about this" Ash stuttered

"What's wrong, is Ash afraid of few people hearing your horrible voice?" Misty teased him, Ash got mad at this.

"NO, AND I'LL SHOW YOU!!" he shouted "Scott let's go!" he motioned for Scott to follow him up on stage, Scott only shrugged and followed.

When they were up on stage Ash whispered something to Scott and he whispered something back. They told the DJ the song they wanted and they both grabbed a mic.

The music started playing

Scott:

Here we go for the hundredth time

Hand grenade pins in every line

Throw'em and let somethin' shine

Goin outta my fuckin mind

Filthy mouth/ no excuse

Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs

Knot it tight so I won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare

Bled myself out and no one cares

Dug a trench out/ lay down there

With a shovel up out to reach somewhere

Yeah someone pour it in

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in!

Ash:

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

Just to throw it away!

Just to throw it away!

Scott:

I bleed it out/ go stop this show

Choppy words and a sloppy flow

Shotgun opera lock and load

Cock it back and watch it go

Mama help me I've been cursed

Death is rollin in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse

Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts/ I won't lie

Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing

And I know that I won't be satisfied

So why try ignorin him

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus is

Ash:

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

Just to throw it away!

Just to throw it away!

I bleed it out!

I've opened up these scars!

I'LL MAKE YOU FACE THIS!!

I've pulled myself so far!

I'LL MAKE YOU FACE… THIS… NOW!!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

Just to throw it away!

Just to throw it away!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

I bleed it out diggin deeper just to throw it away!

Just to throw it away!

Just to throw it away!

I bleed it out!

I bleed it out!

I bleed it out!

The music stopped and the gang looked at Scott and Ash and just started cheering

"Wow I had no idea Ash can sing!" Misty mused with both a shocked and amused expression on her face.

"Scott's not so bad either" complimented Anabel, smiling devilishly.

Scott and Ash walked back over to the gang trying to avoid cheering people trying to get a word with the two, "So, how was that?" Ash asked Misty with a victorious grin plastered on his face.

"That was amazing Ash!!!" Misty shouted at him over the roars of the crowd, "I had no idea you could sing like that!"

"Well, I was never fond of my voice, I think it sounds terrible." Ash said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"How can you say that? You have an amazing voice, what song was that anyway?" Misty finished.

"That was Bleed it Out by Linkin Park." Scott answered.

"That's a cool song." Anabel stated as she sat back down pulling Scott along with her.

"Okay, my turn!" shouted Misty as she ran up to the stage and whispered a song to the DJ, he smiled and handed her a mic.

The music started playing **(This song is originally sung by a male, but picture Misty's voice in place)**

Misty:

'Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up

Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck

Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost

I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first

Let's compare scars, I'll tell you who's is worse

Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away

We get by just fine here on minimum wage

If love is a labor, I'll slave 'till the end

I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I've been here so long

I think that it's time to move

The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon

So let's pack our bags and settle down were palm trees grow

I've got some friends, some that I hardly know

Well we've had some times

I wouldn't trade for the world

We chase these days down with talks of

The place that we will go

We live on front porches and swing life away

We get by just fine here on minimum wage

If love is a labor, I'll slave 'till the end

I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

Until you hold my hand

(Guitar solo playing)

I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first

Let's compare scars, I'll tell you who's is worse

Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away

We get by just fine here on minimum wage

If love is a labor, I'll slave 'till the end

I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

Swing life away

Swing life away

Swing life away

Swing life away'

(End music)

The crowd roared at Misty as she exited the stage and walked back over to Ash and the others.

"Wow Mist, that was awesome, what song was that?" said Ash

"Thanks Ash, that was Swing life Away by Rise Against." Misty smiled at Ash's compliment _'Maybe I can get through to him yet and make him see how I feel'_ she thought to herself.

After a few more hours at the club they decided to head back to the gym for the night.

**ON THE WAY BACK TO THE GYM**

"Hey before we do anything else about the 'saving the world' thing can we go to Pallet so I can visit my mom?" Ash asked Scott

"I don't see why not, we have to go to Hoenn region anyway." Scott replied

"Wait why do we have to go there?" asked Brock in a confused manner

"Cause that's where they are, we can sense their power levels, and from what we're sensing, they're getting stronger by the day." Scott said flatly

"Then why are we wasting time?!?" Ash shouted in an angry tone

"Because, I have a theory, and if I'm right, we have nothing to worry about." Scott said,

While Gohan starred at him knowing what he meant.

'_Does Scott seriously believe Ash could be a saiyan, his power level is that of a normal human.'_ Gohan was thinking to himself when he heard a voice in his head.

'_Gohan, don't be alarmed, it's me Scott. I'm speaking to you telepathically, it's a neat trick that was taught to me by the Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina. She's happens to be a true blue psychic. Any who, back to my point, yes I do believe Ash is a saiyan. Didn't you notice a power level fluctuation in him when we told him about what the legendaries are planning?' _Scott said to him

'_Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did, but I didn't think too much of it at the time. So you really think he's a saiyan?'_ Gohan asked in a suspicious tone

Scott looked at him and answered _'Yeah, as far as we know, his dad could've been a saiyan. His mom his 100% human, that I know for fact. I'll find out what I can from his mom when I talk to her, that's why I agreed to go to Pallet town, but we're not leaving until tomorrow.'_

"Hey Scott, Gohan is anyone home?!?" Ash shouted while waiving his hands in front of their faces.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, what's up?" Scott asked being brought out of his mental conversation with Gohan.

"You didn't answer my question, what's this theory you were talking about?" Ash asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment, so don't push it any further." Scott finished in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh all right." Ash whined "So when do we head to Pallet?"

"Tomorrow." Scott answered flatly

The rest of the way back to the Gym was silent.

**CERULEAN GYM 11:37pm**

"Well, we should get some sleep if we wanna get to Pallet tomorrow." Brock suggested

"Yeah, I'm getting a little tired, good night guys." Dawn said before retreating to the room she's staying in.

"Yeah, we should all get some rest." said Ash with a loud yawn.

"Alright, good night guys. Oh and Anabel I don't have anymore rooms so you're gonna have to share with someone." Misty said.

"Don't worry she can have my bed I'll sleep on the floor." Scott stated

Anabel looked at Scott and blushed "Really? Thank you."

"Hey no problem, I'm used to it anyway." Said Scott

"Good night everyone." Ash said, and everyone retreated to their respective rooms.

**SCOTT AND ANABEL'S ROOM**

"Hey Scott, you still awake?" Anabel asked

"Yeah, what's up?" he replied

"What is this theory you were talking about earlier? You can tell me, right?" She finished.

Scott thought about it for a minute and answered "If you must know, I have reason to believe that Ash is a saiyan."

"What?!?" she said in a loud whisper "What brought you to that conclusion?"

"Well, when me and Gohan were telling them about the legendaries' plot, I sensed a very large fluctuation in Ash's power level, and for some reason it seemed familiar, like I've sensed it before." Scott finished while he seemed in deep thought "Like I told Gohan earlier, I'll try to find out what I can about his father from his mom tomorrow."

"Okay then, well, good night Scott." Anabel said before going to sleep.

"Good night Anabel." He replied and he too, drifted off into dream land.

**HEY, MAKE SURE YOU R&R, I'M BEGGING YOU!!! This has to be my longest chapter yet. Oh, and I OWN NOTHING, INCLUDING THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER… okay so no one flame me, I hate flames…**


	6. CLASH OF THE TITANS

**Hey, what up! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was having computer problems for the longest time, and then I enlisted in the army. I just got out of basic training on March 26****th****, I'm pretty psyched about getting back to working on my story. I hope you enjoy as well!**

**Chapter 6: KETCHUM FAMILY PROBLEMS AND CLASH OF THE TITANS PT. 1**

The group woke up early the next morning earlier than usual and started to pack their stuff.

"Oh man, why the hell did we have to wake up so early? It's only 6 in the morning." Ash said with a loud yawn.

"The reason why we're waking up so early is because we need to waste as little time as possible, the sooner we get to Pallet town, the sooner we can end this little predicament and go about our happy lives." Scott replied with an annoyed tone.

Ash had no comeback so he just continued to pack his things until Brock came in the room.

"Guys, breakfast is ready and there's plenty for everyone, including you two!" he said to the group while pointing at Scott and Gohan.

"SWEET!" yelled Scott and Gohan simultaneously as they bolted into the kitchen, Brock's face dropped as he realized that maybe he didn't make enough.

After the group finished eating, they gathered their stuff and gathered outside the gym "Hey, how long do you think it'll take to get to Pallet town?" said Misty to Ash, he was about to answer when Scott interrupted

"We'll be there in about a few hours."

"How is that physically possible!" yelled Misty

Scott looked at her and replied "That's because I know all the shortcuts in this region and the Jhoto region, and there happens to be an underground tunnel leading from here to the outskirts of pallet."

"Wow, really? Who would've know?" Misty said in shock

**2 hours later**

The whole gang was walking to the hidden underground path near Mt. Moon when a mechanical hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted

"HAHAHA, Pikachu is all ours now twerp." said the mysterious voice.

"TEAM ROCKET!" shouted the whole group with the exception of Scott and Gohan, who just starred at them with an unsuprised but sour look on there faces.

"Team Rocket, give me back my Pikachu!" Ash shouted at them.

"Now why would we do th... OW!" Jessie shouted as Pikachu bit her, then she did something she never did before... she hit Pikachu, knocking him out.

As Ash saw this and something in him snapped, the ground started shaking as golden aura surrounded Ash. Scott and Gohan were looking on as Ash's power started to increase when the ground stopped shaking Ash looked up at Team Rocket with blue eyes instead of his usual brown eyes, his hair was spiked up but it was still black. The group watched on as Ash starred down Team Rocket, then out of nowhere he vanished and reappeard in front of Team Rocket's ballon. They looked at him in fear as he floated in mid-air in front of them, he quickly snatched Pikachu from Team Rocket before they knew what was going on. Ash stuck his hand out at them with rage in his eyes, before anyone knew it he shot an energy blast out of his hand and the ballon exploded. Team Rocket didn't even say ther usual stuff they just looked at him in fear as they flew off into the distance. Ash Landed on the ground and collapsed.

"Ash!" Misty was the one who caught him as he fell, Brock caught Pikachu.

"What the hell happened to him Scott!" Misty yelled at him, Scott just looked at her and walked away.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" She yelled back to him which cause him to stop.

Scott turned around and said to her "If you really want to know, your boyfriend has sayain blood running through his veins and I intend to teach him how to control that power!" Misty just sat there shocked at the news she just heard, she looked down at the boy she loved so much and wondered "_if he has sayain blood then that means he's just like Scott and Gohan, that means I may never have a chance with him._"

Scott was walking to the clearing up ahead, still in plain sight of the others, Gohan ran up to him.

"Looks like you were right."

"Yeah..." Scott said plainly

"So you're gonna train him?"

"Yeah I am, he needs to learn to control that power now that it's been unlocked, otherwise it'll kill him." Scott said to him

Gohan looked at him and said "You knew they were gonna be there, didn't you?"

"So what if I did, it needed to be done. To prove my theory." Scott said looking right at Gohan.

"That power burst could've killed everyone!" Gohan shouted at him

Scott looked away and said "If they were in danger I would've stopped him myself."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" at this point Gohan was furious "You almost got everyone killed today just to prove a fucking theory!"

"Well I didn't see you coming up with any ideas to find out for sure!" Scott was starting to get annoyed.

"Well we should've done what we originally planned and talked to his mother!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh please, she wouldn't have said anything and you know it!"

"Well it's better than putting everyone elses lives in danger!" Gohan had enough, he turned into a super sayain and charged at Scott, Scott also went super sayain and matched Gohan's blow with is own causing the ground to shake. The gang felt the vibrations and saw the event that was unfolding in the clearing, they ran to see what was going on, Misty layed Ash up against a tree and followed the rest of the group to the clearing.

Back at the clearing Scott and Gohan were matching blow for blow, neither giving an inch. They both landed on the ground just as the others were arriving.

"What are you guys doing!" Dawn shouted at them when Anabel placed a hand on her shoulder "Dawn let them be, I can feel whats going on and this is something these two need to do."

Scott and Gohan started to power up to unbelievable proportions until the whole area was covered in light and smoke. When the smoke cleared they were both completely different, they had an emotionless look on their faces and their hair looked different.

"I see I'm not the only one who can turn into a super sayain 2." Gohan said to Scott.

"Well you'd be suprised what I can do." Scott replied as he charged towards Gohan and once again they were matching blow for blow until Gohan got the upper hand and knocked Scott out with a kick to the head. Scott was lying on the ground for about 30 seconds then he started to get up.

"If that's the way you wanna play then bring it on!" Scott shouted as he cupped his hands.

Gohan look at him in awe "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me! KA... ME... HA..."

Gohan too cupped his hands and began to power up "KA... ME... HA..."

"ME... HAAAAAA!" they both shouted in unison as energy beams shot from their hands. The energy beams collided as they were equally matched. The battle waged on for about 15 minutes before the beams disappeard and they both collapsed out of sheer exauhstion. They looked up at each other and began to laugh, the others were rushing over to them as they stood up.

"Okay, you two have to explain what that was about." Brock said to them, the others agreed Scott looked at Gohan and Gohan said "Maybe some other time, Scott I'm sorry. You were right, if they were in danger, I'm sure you would've stopped it."

"Don't worry about it, I was being a little obnoxious myself, besides I've been wanting to fight you to see how good you were and now I know." Gohan smiled at this, just then Ash came stumbling over to the group.

"Ash!" Misty shouted as she ran over to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine Mist. Scott, I want you to train me as soon as we get to Pallet."

Scott looked at Ash and smiled "I was already planning on it, Gohan I'm gonna need your help training the newbie to the sayain race, what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me." Gohan smiled back. They rested up for the rest of the day and decided to head out tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Well guys we should get going, we wasted enough time already with what happened yesterday." Scott said to the group, everyone nodded and head towards the tunnel.

Within 4 hours they arrived at the outskirts of Pallet Town, Ash's home.

"We're home Pikachu." Ash stated to his long time companion

"Pika pika, pika pik pikachu" (I know, it feels good to be home)

They whole gang headed for Ash's house, but when they got there, a note was on the door 'Dear Mimey, I went to Prof. Oak's lab for a few hours. Make sure you finish the rest of the cleaning - Delia'

"Well I guess we should drop our stuff off in the house and head for the lab." Ash said to the group who agreed, they dropped their stuff off in the living room and left for Prof. Oak's lab.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**WOW! This chapter took me a while to complete, I've been busy with work and drill that I haven't had much time to write but hopefully things will run smoother and I can get the next chapter done soon. MAKE SURE YOU R&R OR CHUCK NORRIS WILL ROUNDHOUSE KICK YOU IN YOUR DREAMS AND YOU'LL WAKE UP WITH A BRUISE ON YOUR FACE!**


	7. KETCHUM HOUSEHOLD ISSUES Pt 1

**Hey what's up, I'm slowly, but surely getting this story done. I really hope a lot of you like this story, cause if not, well then we're gonna have a problem… just kidding, but seriously, if you don't like it then don't read it and don't review just find another story to read and leave me ALONE! Get it, got it, good… Now that we got that little annoying bit out of the way, we can get on to… THE NEXT CHAPTER! Ok that was retarded and I'm dragging on too long so I'm just gonna stop.**

**CHAPTER 7: KETCHUM HOUSEHOLD ISSUES Pt. 1**

Ash and the others were on their way to Prof. Oak's lab talking about how they're gonna deal with the three legendaries who plan to destroy mankind, Gohan on the other hand was too busy admiring the scenery to give notice to the conversation.

"Hey Gohan, are you there?" Scott screamed in his ear, which caused the young sayain to jump out of surprise.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Gohan shouted at Scott in anger, Scott just laughed at him and said "You were spacing out, and I wanted to know why."

The rest of the group also looked at Gohan wanting an answer, he sighed

"This place reminds me of my home a lot. The houses are very far apart, it's quiet and very peaceful here. I really wish that we get this over with soon so I can go home to my mom and my baby brother."

"So you have a brother? That means there's more sayains. If I didn't know any better I'd say that the sayian race will make a comeback one day." Scott said out of sheer enjoyment.

Ash's face lit up with excitement "Who knows? Maybe even one day I get to fight someone really strong! I don't know why but since my powers have been unlocked I have the strongest urge to fight the strongest people I can find."

"Hehe, you sound just like my dad, always looking for the next big fight." Gohan stated, that's when Dawn got curious

"Hey Gohan, what's your dad like?" she asked, Gohan looked right at her and smiled brightly,

"His name is Goku and he's the nicest person you'll ever meet in your life. He's not afraid to fight for what's right and he'll lend a hand to anyone in need, except when it came to my homework haha!" Gohan laughed as he finished his statement and so did everyone else in the group.

Gohan looked up to the sky and stated proudly "My dad was the very first super sayain in over 1000 years and he became a super sayain defending the universe from an evil tyrant named Frieza-" and he began to tell the group the same story Goku told him since Gohan wasn't there for the fight against Frieza.

-FLASHBACK TO NAMEK-

The super sayain Goku began to ascend into the sky to match eye to eye with the battered Frieza and stared him down with hatred in his eyes when Frieza shouted at him

"Why don't you just stand still… and GIVE UP!"

Goku continued to stare him down and then smiled "Let me see what you've got?" he stated boldly. At this point Frieza was really irritated and shouted at Goku again

"Why you WORM! You dare to mock me?" and with that he shot an energy beam at Goku's face, Goku just stood there as the beam collided with him and bounced off.

Goku just brought his head back down and started staring at Frieza again who was in total shock and said "What's the matter Frieza? I can't be harder to destroy than a planet, right?"

"You… What are you?" The tyrant said in disbelief

Goku then started his speech "You haven't figured it out yet? I'm a proud sayain who calls earth home and I'm here to defeat you." While talking Frieza couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury, that's what I am!" Goku paused while Frieza was trying to take in what he was being told.

Goku started to power up and shouted "I AM THE SUPER SAYAIN SON GOKU!"

Frieza couldn't believe what he had just heard, this was the one thing he feared, the reason he destroyed the planet Vegeta and he knew his actions had caused this. For the first time in his life, Frieza was afraid, but he regained his composure to try and throw the super sayain off  
"Well, I stand corrected. I never thought there might be truth behind those ridiculous old stoires."

Frieza laughed "And who'd have guessed that it would've taken someone so disgustingly pure to unlock that super sayain power. But it makes sense, at least it would explain why Vegeta was never able to become one." He finished as he thought about the sayain prince he killed.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Wow, your dad sounds like a strong yet amazing person." Misty added with a smile as she thought that maybe she still did have a chance with Ash.

Gohan continued to look up into the sky "Yeah… he was, and I know I'll see him again someday." As he finished his statement he looked over to Ash and knew that he had just as much potential as any of his friends and was confidante that Ash would soon become a super sayain like Scott and himself.

Brock was curious "Hey Scott, what about your father?"

Scott looked shocked at the question and looked down to the ground as he stated "I never knew my father… The only reason I found out about my sayain ancestry was from my grandfather who raised me when my father died. I was only about 3 years old when he died and my mother couldn't handle raising a 3 year old with super powers so my grandpa decided to take me in, my mother was very reluctant at first but she eventually gave in due to the fact that she was already expecting another kid." Scott began to cry at this point as the rest of the gang looked at him with sympathy

"Next thing I know my mother disappears without a trace right before she had the baby and to this day I still don't know where she went, and frankly I don't care. If she wanted to leave me then fine, I want nothing to do with her. She didn't even show up to my grandpa's funeral!" He finished with anger and tears in his eyes.

Anabel walked up to Scott and gave him a hug, Scott returned the hug and began to cry into her shoulder "It's ok Scott, just let it all out." Anabel stated as she tightened the hug. Scott continued to cry for another minute and then he stopped.

"Thank you Anabel… I really needed to get that out, it's been bothering me for years." Scott said to her as he released himself from her embrace, and then he proceeded towards Brock

"Brock, thank you for asking me that, other wise I would've kept that bottled up." He said with a smile, Brock looked shocked for a moment and he too smiled

"I'm glad I was able to help." The breeder said to the sayain

"Hey guys, we should probably continue heading to Prof. Oak's lab." Ash stated to the whole group and that's when it hit him. He suddenly got a sharp shooting pain in his lower back and collapsed to the ground writhing in pain.

The rest of the group ran up to him to see if he was alright, Misty obviously was hold his head in her lap as he continued to wriggle. Out of nowhere a brown fur covered tail poked its way through the back of Ash's jeans, the rest of the gang looked shocked and surprised at the same time with the exception of Scott and Gohan as they knew exactly what was going on.

Misty looked over to Scott and asked him "Scott, what's going on with Ash?"

Scott laughed and said "It's simple, he's a sayain so he's growing his tail back. No need to worry it'll stop in about a minute."

And just like that, Ash's eyes shot open and he began to get up

"Wow that really hurt. So this is what a sayain's tail looks like?" he said looking at Scott and Gohan.

"Yup… that's about it haha!" Gohan pitched in as the group looked at the three sayains in disbelief when Dawn added

"It's REALLY gonna take a while to get used to this whole 'sayain' stuff." And the rest of the group agreed as they continued to Prof. Oak's lab just talking about how weird it was to see Ash with a tail.

They finally made it to the lab and knocked on the door which was quickly answered by a disgruntled young man with a green shirt and black hair that was kept back by a red headband and he shouted "For the last time, we don't want to buy any subscriptions to POKE-LIFE magazine! Oh, it's you guys, how have you been?" he asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, everyone except Scott, Gohan and Dawn laughed as they had no clue what was going on.

Ash stopped laughing and said "We've been good Tracey, I'm guessing you haven't had a very good day?"

"No I haven't, people keep coming here trying to get us to buy subscriptions to POKE-LIFE when the Prof. is the one who writes half of the articles in it." The man named Tracey stated as he noticed something brown and fuzzy behind Ash, he quickly moved behind Ash and saw the tail.

"Holy shit you have a tail!" Tracey said in shock, this time the entire group started to laugh.

While still laughing Ash said "We'll explain that then, but right now I need you to go get my mom and Prof. Oak." He finished his statement in a serious tone, Tracey nodded and went to retrieve Delia and Prof. Oak. The rest of the group sat in the living room when Tracey came back with the 2 people in question.

"Ash how good it is to see you, have you been well?" Prof. Oak asked the young trainer/sayain and Ash nodded when his mom came up to him and gave him a big hug

"Ash my dear son how are y-" she started but was stopped when she saw the tail and she got a look of horror on her face and looked to the rest of the group, she couldn't believe what she saw and stood there in pure awe of one person in particular

"Scott?" she said in a whispered tone, Scott stood up and had the same expression on his face.

"Mom?" he said in a louder voice than Delia, The rest of the group heard this and looked at the two in complete awe/shock

"WHAT!" was all Ash shouted

-To be continued-

**DAMN! It's about time I got this chapter done and I'm proud of the outcome, at first I didn't know where to go with this once the group reached the lab but then I got an idea, I needed something to explain how Ash got his powers as a sayain so this was the end result. I'll have the next chapter done A LOT sooner this time, I promise and I don't break promises so R&R**


	8. KETCHUM HOUSEHOLD ISSUES Pt 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another exciting chapter. Last time Gohan told the gang about his dad, Scott told everyone that he hated his mother for abandoning him and his grandfather and Ash grew out his tail, only to find out that Delia was Scott's mother he despised so much. What will happen in this chapter? Well you're gonna have to read and find out.**

**KETCHUM FAMILY ISSUES Pt. 2**

_"Scott?" she said in a whispered tone, Scott stood up and had the same expression on his face._

_"Mom?" he said in a louder voice than Delia, The rest of the group heard this and looked at the two in complete awe/shock_

_"WHAT!" was all Ash shouted_

Scott just starred at Delia and then he felt a huge pain in his heart, all the years not knowing what happened finally came to the surface

"What the hell? How dare you abandon me and grandpa, do you have any idea how much pain I went through when I found out you disappeared?" Scott shouted at Delia who just looked at him with sad eyes, the rest of the gang including Ash just stayed quiet, fearing to anger Scott any further.

Delia looked at her oldest son for a few seconds before responding

"I'm sorry Scott, I had no choice. Something happened that caused me to have to go into hiding." This just made Scott more angry

"What do you mean you had no choice? You always had a choice, you just up and left without even a word! You didn't even show up to grandpa's funeral!" Scott continued to shout now with tears in his eyes.

Delia walked up to Scott and wrapped him in a hug, Scott was taken back by this but he didn't try to break away.

"Scott, I was a valuable witness to a highly sensitive murder case at that time and I had to go into the witness protection program, I had to change my name and everything. I knew you would be safe with Bardock, that's why I left you in his care, he told me that you would be better off if I had no contact with you. He said that you were still vulnerable at that age, and until the case was put to rest I was to have no contact with you." Delia finished as she hugged Scott tighter who had a shocked expression on his face

"But why didn't you come back after the case was solved?" Scott asked as he continued to cry

"Because, by the time the case was over, your grandfather had already passed away and you had taken off into the world. I tried to look for you, I even hired private investigators to search for you but no one ever found a trace of you." Delia stated as she too began to cry, at this point Scott had been hugging his mother back and cried into Delia's shoulder.

Ash decided it was time he said something "So that's why I have sayain powers? Because Scott's my brother and Bardock is my grandfather, but what about our dad?" Scott had released himself from Delia's embrace and looked at Ash then back to their mother also wanting an answer as he too never knew his father due to the fact he died when he was 3

"Delia, are you sure you should tell them?" Prof. Oak asked the mother of the 2 sayain warriors standing before them, she smiled

"Yes Samuel, I think now is the perfect time to tell them about their father. I was planning on telling Ash when he turned 18, but considering the fact his powers have returned, I think now's the best time" She answered the Prof. and started her story

"Your father, like you and your grandfather was a proud sayain by the name of Raditz when he came here. Technically both Raditz and Bardock should've been dead, but for some reason they were both given a second chance at life. Bardock was the first one to arrive in this world after he thought he was killed by a tyrant he called Frieza, I had found him unconscious when I was a little girl and I treated the wounds he had, which they were pretty bad. After that he watched over me because my parents had died in a car crash. However, when I had turned 18, that's when my life changed, me and Bardock had found someone lying unconscious in the Viridian Forrest with what appeared to be a fatal wound in his chest. It took months but he finally recovered and that's when I had learned that his name was Raditz and that he was Bardock's son. At first he was very hostile towards humans and pokemon, but after time, he began to settle down and even called this place home. Then something unexpected happened, we fell in love with each other and we got married right after I turned 21 and that's when you were born Scott. But right after I got pregnant with you, Ash, something happened. A dimensional traveler named Janemba came here looking to destroy this world, but your father and grandfather were there to fight him. That fight is when they both became super sayains. However, their strength wasn't enough so you father used a technique that the sayains were taught to use only as a last resort, he clenched onto Janemba and used a technique that was very similar to Electrode's explosion killing both of them. Right around that time is when I was dragged into that murder case, so I didn't hear about Raditz's death until Bardock told me." Delia finished with tears in her eyes, Ash was about to say something when Gohan interrupted

"If Raditz is your father then that means the 3 of us are related." Gohan stated with shock apparent in his face, Delia, Scott and Ash looked at him with the same expression and asked

"What do u mean?"

"Raditz is my dad's brother and also my uncle, he was supposed to be killed when he kidnapped me as a small boy to get my dad to join him" Gohan answered and that's when it hit Delia

"So that's why he had that wound in his chest, he fought your dad? Yes, I know who you are, you're Gohan, the son of Kakarot otherwise known as Goku. Bardock spoke very highly of him as the first super sayain in over 1000 years, and the one who defeated Frieza. I knew my husband was a very rough person back then, that's why I don't blame your dad for doing what ever it took to protect you." Said Delia as she smiled

"Well all I have to say is, Scott, it's good and have you back and Gohan, welcome to the Ketchum family." She finished, Scott and Gohan smiled

"Scott Ketchum… man, that sounds weird haha!" Scott stated as everyone else laughed

"Now that that's out of the way, don't you think it would be wise to get to why we came here? Anabel stated bringing everyone back to reality

"What's going on guys?" Delia asked Scott and Ash, Prof. Oak just stood there, wondering the same thing.

It took about and hour and a half to explain everything from the legendaries' plot up to what happened before they arrived at the lab, Prof. Oak, Tracey and Delia all looked shocked that the legendaries would do such a thing and agreed to help anyway they could.

"Well, while you two are training Ash, Tracey and I are going to try and figure out a way for you to get past that dimensional rift that Arceus, Palkia and Dialga are hiding in." Prof. Oak said to Scott and Gohan

"I'll help with any inventory you may need for the training, you father had some training stuff that I put into a storage container in the shipyard." Delia stated looking at Ash and Scott

"Well I don't wanna be left behind so I'm going to train my pokemon so we can help too!" Misty shouted with a determined look on her face

"Me too!" Brock and Dawn shouted simultaneously

"I'm going to help Ash train." Anabel stated, this got Scott curious

"How are you gonna do that?" he asked her, Anabel closed her eyes and laughed a little

"While it's true I'm not strong like you guys are, I can help Ash train mentally, help his mind adjust to this newfound power along with teaching him how to create mental blocks to stop his mind from being read." The Frontier Brain answered

"Wow can you teach us that too?" Gohan asked as he smiled, Scott looked just as intrigued, but stayed quiet

"Sure I'd be glad to." Anabel answered the young sayain

"There is one thing I'd like to know though" Ash asked Scott

"And what would that be, brother?" Scott replied

"If Gohan was born before dad came to this world then how am I older than him?" Ash asked

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Gohan stated but Prof. Oak cut in

"I can answer that for you. My guess is that when Scott sent Jirachi to get you Gohan, he opened a time loop to get you when you were at your strongest point to date, and my guess is that you're somewhere around Scott's age, if not older in the normal timeline." Prof. Oak finished **(Author's Note: This is between the Cell games Saga and the Majin Buu Saga so Gohan never reached his ultimate form yet)**

The entire group looked at Prof. Oak puzzled and decided to drop the subject

"Well guys, we better get to work then." Ash stated as he turned to face Scott and Gohan who beamed with pride that the new sayain took to his heritage like he'd known about it his entire life, Delia smiled as she looked at her 2 sons and her nephew

"_I knew it was going to happen eventually, it's going to take some getting used to though."_ The mother thought as she walked away to prepare supper for everyone while they were training.

\-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Wow! This chapter was so easy to write. I guess I'm getting back into my rhythm and got rid of my writers block. Anyways, R&R and I'm still always open to suggestion and if I use one of your ideas, then I'll be sure to credit you for it in the next chapter.**


	9. THE TRAINING BEGINS SOMEWHAT

**Hey guys, what's happening? I know I should've updated sooner But I've been busy with some more Army stuff... Still can't go into it... well anyways here's the next chapter. **

**CHAPTER 9: THE TRAINING BEGINS****… SOMEWHAT**

It's been two days since Ash found out about his sayian powers and he seemed to be taking to it rather quickly, during his training session with Scott and Gohan, his power had increased exponentially.

"Damn Ash, you're getting good at this!" Scott told him with a smirk on his face as he dodged a punch from his brother and flew high up into the air, Ash on the other hand, stayed on the ground with an irritated look on his face.

"Hey that's no fair! I can't fly!" Yelled Ash as he sloppily shot energy blasts in Scott's direction in which he just swatted them away.

Scott just hovered there for a minute with a look on his face that said 'oops, forgot about that'

"Sorry bro, I forgot you can't fly!" He shouted at his younger brother, he then got an idea. "Gohan! Come here for a moment, would you?"

Gohan was over talking with Delia telling her about all the battles him and his dad were in all the way up to when he beat Cell when Scott called him over, as he got over to the oldest sayian he had a disgruntled expression on his face "I was having a conversation, thank you very much."** (A/N: for those of you who don't know who Cell is, just look up Cell vs Gohan on youtube, there are tons of videos)**

"I know, But I need your help with something." Scott said in an apologetic voice, Gohan gave him a puzzled look and Scott whispered something to him. Gohan got a surprised look on his face and chuckled, Ash on the other hand didn't know what was going on since they were just out of earshot and shouted "Hey! What are you two talking about?"

The two experienced sayians gave him an evil look and disappeared, out of nowhere, he was snatched up off the ground and started flailing out of desperation trying to figure out what was going on. He finally stopped just below cloud level and looked to see Gohan and Scott holding him in mid-air and then he knew, they were gonna drop him from this height.

"Alright here's the deal, we're gonna drop you from here and you need to learn how to fly real quick or it's 'SPLAT' with Ash Ketchum!" Scott said with an evil tone in his voice, Ash's face went pale "Please don't drop me, I don't wanna learn how to fly anymore!"

"Too bad Ash, you're gonna learn the way we did!" Gohan said with a laugh, and then, they let him go. Ash started plummeting down to the earth while screaming his head off, Scott and Gohan were trailing right behind him "Ash, you need to focus your power, once you do that, take that power and force it underneath you, that is how you fly!" Scott said to him, Ash stopped screaming and tried to focus, but it was proving rather difficult with the adrenaline running through his body from the constant falling. He then stopped in mid-air about a couple hundred feet above the ground and was just floating there with his eyes closed and a white aura surrounding him.

"He did it!" Gohan shouted and gave Scott a hi-five, Scott just smiled and flew down to his brothers level "Good job Ash, I'm proud of you." He said to Ash, who in turn opened his eyes and smiled, beaming with pride. Scott turned his head to say something to Gohan when he got punched in the stomach by Ash who smirked "Thanks Scott, for teaching me how to fly, but don't ever do that again!" Gohan laughed as Scott hunched over from the blow when Ash turned to him and said "You want some too?!"

"Bring it!" Gohan said with a confident expression as he went super sayian and charged Ash. Ash didn't take into account that Gohan could go super sayian, but he knew it was too late to take it back so he just decided to try and last as long as he could before he gave out. Scott regained his composure just as Ash took his first blow from Gohan and decided to stay put and watch how he faired against a seasoned fighter in super sayian.

Ash was throwing punches left and right at Gohan as hard and as fast as he can, but Gohan just kept dodging them with ease and then he caught one of Ash's last punch in his hand with no effort and sighed "Is that all?" the super sayian said to Ash who was took by surprise by how strong Gohan was as a super sayian.

Scott on the other hand was impressed, never had he seen a beginner progress this much in just one day, he even thought it would possible for Ash to become a super sayian within a week or two at this rate, Ash learned basic combat moves, how to shoot energy blasts and even learned how to fly, it took Scott years to learn all that.

Gohan just stared Ash down as he held Ash's fist while he tried to pull away, but Gohan's grip was too tight. Ash was caught off guard when Gohan kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the lake they training at, mainly due to the fact it was isolated and few people knew about it. Gohan landed on the ground by the edge of the lake and changed back to normal, Scott landed right beside him. Ash finally surfaced and crawled out of the lake, Misty rushed over to his side just as he got on shore, she helped him up with a concerned look on her face. Ash looked up at Scott and Gohan with sorrow in his eyes, that was until Scott put his hand on his shoulder and smiled "I think that's enough for today, you did good, no sense in pushing yourself too hard. You've made more progress in one day than I made in a month when I was younger."

Ash looked up to Scott while still leaning on Misty and smiled "Thanks Scott, I'm gonna go relax for a bit, if that's okay with you of course?" Scott laughed "I already said you could" Ash sweat dropped "I guess I didn't hear that, I'm gonna go for a walk, can you come with me Misty?"

Misty blushed and looked away from Ash "Uhh… sure Ash, I don't mind. Where do you wanna go?"

"Just for a walk, There's something I need to think about for a while, I just want someone to keep me company." Ash told her as he regained his composure and started off into the woods, Misty right behind him.

"So, do you think he's gonna do it?" Anabel asked Scott as she walked over. She was forced out of her meditation due to Ash's not so nice entry into the lake.

"No… not yet anyways, he wants to make sure she feels the same way about him." Scott said to the frontier brain then he looked over at her and smiled "I can also tell there's something on your mind as well, care to talk about it?"

At this point Anabel just looked at Scott in surprise 'How the hell did he know' she thought to herself "So how long did it take you to figure out that I liked you?" she asked sheepishly, Scott closed his eyes and chuckled "That night we all went out to the club, I noticed you couldn't take your eyes off me while me and Ash were on stage… it was actually pretty obvious too."

Anabel just continued to look at him "Was I really that obvious? No one else said anything to me so how is it that you noticed what no one else did?"

"Because it's what I do, if you knew what I used to do for a living then you would understand how I notice so much with little effort." Scott said to Anabel looking up at the sky with a sorrowful expression on his face, Anabel came over to him and gave him a hug, she figured it had something to do with the tattoo on his left forearm that was an 'A' with a weird design to it.

"If you need to talk about it, just let it out, there's no sense keeping it bottled up." She told him, Scott just smiled and returned the hug "Thank you Anabel, I'll tell you one day, but now isn't the time, there's too much going on to worry about it now."

**With Ash and Misty**

Ash and Misty had just been walking through the woods in silence, but it was a peaceful silence, not an awkward silence. Ash had enjoyed Misty's company just as much as she enjoyed his.

After about a half hour of walking, Misty decided to break the silence "Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" Ash looked puzzled "Sure, what's up?"

She thought about how she was gonna ask her question for a few seconds "Now that you have these powers, what are you gonna do about Pokemon training?"

Ash smiled as he knew the question would come up eventually "Just because I'm a sayian, doesn't mean I'm gonna quit being a Pokemon trainer. Becoming a Pokemon master is still my number one goal… among other things." He said that last part a little quietly.

"And what would those other things be Mr. Pokemon master?" Misty questioned him with a sly grin, Ash blushed and turned his head away "Nothing that's worth mentioning right now." Misty knew she should continue questioning him further but she decided to drop the subject, and with that they continued their walk through the woods discussing random things such as old memories, things that happened while they were apart and so on.

**Back with Scott and Anabel**

"So what's gonna happen now that you know I like you?" Anabel asked Scott as they were sitting by the lake starring out into the open water, Scott looked over at her "I don't wanna start anything right now, not with the shit that's going on now. After we take care of the Arceus and them, then we'll worry about that."

Anabel was a little upset with Scott's answer but at the same time, she understood why he didn't want to start anything "Are you gonna be okay? You seem upset." Scott asked her to which she replied "I'm not gonna lie, I am a little upset, but at the same time I can see where you're coming from. So that being said, I'll wait until this is over."

"Thank you Anabel, I'm glad you understand." Scott said with a smile as he got up from his spot by the lake "Let's head back, it'll be dinner time soon and I hate missing a meal!" he finished with a laugh causing Anabel to giggle a little as she too got up. Instead of walking back, Scott took Anabel by the waist and flew up into the air causing her to gasp from shock.

"Holy crap! I'm in the air!" she shouted to which Scott laughed and said "Don't worry Anabel, I'm not gonna drop you, just relax and enjoy the ride!"

**With Ash and Misty**

Ash and Misty were on their way back to the house when they caught a glimpse of Scott flying back with Anabel in his arms, he too noticed them and shouted down "Hey! Hurry up or I'm gonna eat all the food!"

"Oh no you're not!" Ash retorted with a grin as he grabbed Misty by her waist and took off after them. Misty freaked out for a minute due to the fact her feet just left the ground, but then she realized that she was wrapped in Ash's arms, which is where she always dreamt of being.

When they returned to the house they had a big buffet in front of them, enough to feed an entire army, but then again with Scott, Ash and Goahn, they needed all that food.

"Dinner's ready!" Delia said with a smile on her face as she opened the door while Brock was finishing up the garnishes for the meal. The three sayians all looked like they were going to eat the entire entre, including the table itself, that is until they got evil glares from everyone else in the room causing them to restrain themselves.

After dinner Scott and Gohan were outside talking "So how do you think he did?" Gohan asked as he stared at the half moon.

"He did exceptionally well for his first day of training, I imagine he'll be up to our level in a matter of a couple weeks." Scott said with a grin, Goahn just looked at him "What? You really think he has that much potential?"

"I do, it took me years to learn what he did in one day. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if he became a super sayian soon." Scott answered while looking up at the moon. "It's gonna be a full moon soon, we have to make sure Ash doesn't see it. If he does, it'll be catastrophic for Pallet town and the surrounding area."

Gohan's face got serious "Yeah, you're right. Why don't we just remove his tail?"

"Because, believe it or not, He's actually getting stronger a lot faster with his tail, so we're gonna wait until he becomes a super sayian before we remove it. Let's go back inside and help Brock clean up" Scott stated, and with that they went back inside to help brock clean up the mess they had made during the meal and it was pretty bad.

Misty was getting ready to take a shower so Dawn took this opportunity to talk with Ash "So Ash, did you tell her yet? I'm sure she feels the same way about you." she asked him with that look that says 'if you didn't, I'll beat your face in' Ash's face faulted "No I didn't, I wanna wait until this is over with before I tell her. Now just doesn't seem like the right time to tell her that I'm in love with her, you know what I mean? "

Dawn thought about his answer for a minute then she realized he was right, now wouldn't be the best time for him to say anything, especially with him training to control his powers and the situation at hand, it just wouldn't seem right at all. "I see your point Ash, but you have to tell her at some point before it's too late." She answered him pointing her finger in his face.

"I know, I know. I'll tell her soon, I promise." Ash said holding his hands up in defense, little did either of them know, Misty had left the guest bedroom door open and had heard the entire conversation.

Misty didn't know what to think, she just sat there and contemplated what she had just heard "He loves me?" she asked herself quietly. No, that couldn't be it, could it? Did she just hear Ash Ketchum, the boy who was so dense about everything that didn't have to do with pokemon, say he was in love with her? This is what she had always dreamed of ever since she had met Ash. But why did he wanna wait to tell her? In a way, she could understand why he wanted to wait, but on the other hand, what if something happened to either of them? She would be devastated if anything happened to him. She knew she had to do something about this, even if it meant getting a little pushy with the raven haired trainer.

**Inside a dimensional rift**

"So how is he coming along?" Arcues asked Palkia as he came back through the rift.

Palkia looked up at his master and calmly stated "He's progressing far faster than we would have anticipated."

Arceus suddenly got a look of worry on his face "If that's the case, we need to speed up our plans. The full moon is in 3 days, if he reaches full power by the next full moon after that, then those monkeys will be too powerful for us to defeat."

Dialga just sat in the corner keeping his thoughts to himself 'These two are too worried about that damn full moon, if it were up to me, I would go and destroy them now' and with that they continued their conversation.

**And another chapter down, again, I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to update. I promise I'll explain everything when I can, but R&R and don't forget to send me suggestions! I'll credit those whose ideas I use****.**


	10. AWAKENING AND CONFESSIONS

**Hey Guy, I'm trying to update as often as possible but with everything going on, it's proving rather difficult to find time to write. But trust me, I have no intentions of abandoning this story or any future stories I'll be doing, but anyways let's get on with the next chapter**

**CHAPTER 10: AWAKENING AND CONFESSIONS**

It's been four days since Ash has begun his training and everyone was impressed by how much stronger he had become, especially Scott. "Come on Ash, fight me as if you want to destroy me! That's the only way you're gonna be able to become a super sayian!" He yelled as he dodged yet another punch Ash threw at him.

"But I just can't do that! It's not in my nature to intentionally hurt anyone!" Ash yelled back as he was becoming very frustrated. Scott knew he was right, Ash just didn't have it in him to hurt anyone, but this had to change if they wanted any hope of defeating the legendries.

**With Gohan and Anabel**

Gohan was on the sidelines with Anabel. He had asked her to teach him more about mental blocks, mainly due to the fact that Piccolo had vaguely taught him anything about it when he was younger. "Okay Gohan, just relax and go into a meditative state. Once you do this, I want you to completely clear your mind of all thoughts." Anabel had said to him as she observed his technique. 'He's done this stuff before, but he's not well practiced with it.' She thought to herself.

Gohan sat in a meditative state as a golden aura surrounded him, Anabel watched in awe as the young sayian started to levitate off the ground. Anabel attempted to enter his mind to find out if what she told him was sinking in, as soon as she was about to enter his mind she was pushed back by a force she had never felt before, she went sliding across the ground about 30 feet. Upon sensing this, Gohan came out of his meditation and ran over to help her.

"Anabel! Are you okay?" Gohan asked her as he helped her up. Anabel looked at him and smiled "Yeah, I'm okay. I've never had someone's mental power physically do anything to me. I tried to enter your mind while you were meditating, but the sheer strength of your mental power just pushed me out."

"Wow, I didn't think I would catch on that quickly." Gohan stated with a sheepish grin on his face, Anabel laughed as he said this. "Well Gohan, it seems you don't need my help anymore, you just need to keep practicing on your own and you'll be a master at this in no time at all." The Frontier Brain had said to him as she dusted herself off and went to go get a bottle of water from the cooler.

Gohan decided to play with the pokemon for a while as he had never dealt with creatures like this before "Hi there, what's your name?" he asked Pikachu as the electric mouse was taking a break from smashing rocks with his iron tail.

"Pi pika pik, chu Pikachu." (hi my name is Pikachu.) he said to Gohan as he smiled greatly, I had been the first time he'd grown to trust someone this fast but there was something about Gohan that made Pikachu feel at ease.

"Cool, how about we go play while Scott and Ash finish training?" Gohan said as he started to run off, Pikachu closely behind using his agility attack in order to keep up.

**Back with Scott and Ash**

Misty decided to watch the two boys train as she tried to figure out what Ash was talking about during their walk the other day. "What exactly was he talking about? Oh man, I wish he wasn't so complicated to figure out…" she said as she held her head in frustration, she decided to drop it for now and continued to watch Ash as he just knocked Scott back with a quick jab.

"Not bad little brother, but let's see if you can handle turning up the heat!" Scott shouted as he turned into a super sayian and charged Ash once again.

Ash was steadily beginning to dodge the punches faster, though he still received quite a few blows due to his lack in fighting experience. Scott knocked Ash back with a punch to the gut as Ash doubled over from the pain.

"Ash, you need to focus your strength on destroying your enemy! The world depends on your help in this fight! Gohan and myself can't do this alone!" Scott shouted as Ash was beginning to recover from the blow to his gut.

"I just bring myself to harm anyone, Scott. It's just the way I've always been" Ash responded feeling hesitant about continuing.

Scott sighed "Fine, if it's motivation you need, then I'll give you a reason to fight." He moved over to Misty in the blink of an eye and lifted her off the ground by her arms.

"Misty!" Ash shouted as his eyes grew wide. "What are you doing Scott?"

"Easy, if you don't take this fight seriously, the world will be destroyed! Now with that being said, what's to stop me from dropping her right now and save her the suffering?" Scott said without any emotion what so ever.

"_Misty, it's Scott. I'm speaking to you telepathically. I'm not gonna really drop you, I just need to give Ash something to fight for. If you don't mind I'd like you to play along."_ Scott said to her as she wriggled in midair.

"_What do you mean 'play along'? this is sick!" _She thought as she still struggled to break free.

"_Listen, I know this is wrong, but I'm trying to save the world here. Ash loves you, and putting you in danger should put him over the edge and take this fight seriously. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please just play along."_ Scott smiled as he continued to stare Ash down "So Ash, have you decided what you're gonna do?"

Misty decided to play along, she knew Scott was right. "Ash please help me, I don't wanna die!" She pleaded as his eyes grew even wider than they already were.

"Put her down…" Ash said in an unusually calm voice as he looked to the ground.

"And who's gonna make me?" Scott asked with a slight grin on his face.

Misty continued to play along "Ash, please help me!"

Ash's power began to increase exponentially and Scott took notice. _"It's about time he got serious"_ he thought to himself. But his joy was short lived when he realized Ash's power was going a little too high for his normal self.

Ash began to power up as his white aura was replaced by a gold one, the sky started to get dark and lightning started raining down from the heavens "Who's gonna stop you? I WILL!" Ash shouted as he was surrounded by a blinding light, Scott and Misty both shut their eyes to shield them from the light.

When the light died down, Scott and Misty looked over to see Ash staring at them, his raven hair had turned blonde and his eyes were a bright shade of blue. Scott looked on in amazement. _"Did he just become a super sayian?"_ He thought to himself, though he already knew the answer.

Ash continued to stare Scott down as he slowly advanced forward and then disappeared, he snatched Misty from Scott who was completely caught off guard and flew to the ground. Misty held tightly onto Ash as he landed, she looked up at him as he carried her in his arms over to the wood line, he looked back down and smiled "Don't worry Misty, I'm gonna protect you… no matter what." Her eyes grew wide as he said this, he put her down by a tree and began to fly off in Scott's direction.

"Ash!" Misty shouted but Ash was already out of earshot, she just sat on the ground and waited to see what would unfold.

Ash flew back over to Scott and glared at him, Scott just smiled at him which got the attention of Ash who got even more angry "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Scott chuckled and closed his eyes "It seems like my plan worked out."

"What plan?" Ash asked in shock, Scott opened his eyes and stared at Ash with a confident grin on his face.

"I wasn't really gonna hurt Misty, I just needed something to give you a push… something I knew you would risk your life for, and it seems seeing Misty in danger was the right thing to give you the push you needed." Scott finished as his grin turned into one of excitement. "So are you ready to seriously begin your training?"

Ash was shocked at what Scott just told him, even a little upset that his own blood would do something like that… but he also knew Scott was right, the world was at stake so he didn't blame Scott for taking such drastic measures to push things along. He closed his eyes and smiled, he hadn't known anyone to think things through this much, it seemed Scott was always two even three steps ahead when it came to strategy.

"I'm ready when you are! I need to get you back for pulling such a cruel prank!" Ash said with a confident grin and took a fighting stance.

Scott laughed and turned into a super sayian "It wasn't a prank, let's call it a strategic maneuver!"

With everything said, the two brothers started to fight with such ferocity that the lake below them started to become restless and create waves. Gohan, Anabel, Brock and Dawn heard the commotion and came over to where Misty was to inspect the situation.

"Oh my god… is that Ash?" asked Dawn ash she saw that to super sayians brawling in midair over the lake.

Gohan laughed and stared at the two "It looks like Ash is progressing faster than anyone could've expected, he just recently unlocked his sayian powers and he's already a super sayian! I've known about my powers all my life and it took me eleven years to become a super sayian!"

"That's just the Ash has always been, an over achiever!" Brock said with a grin on his face.

Misty continued to sit there and stare at Ash, and then she smiled "That's why I fell in love with him. He always does the right thing, no matter what the circumstances are."

Brock and Dawn looked shocked as Misty said this when Brock regained his composure "Did you just admit you're in love with Ash Ketchum?"

Misty glared at Brock "Yeah I did! You got a problem with that?!" she said as she pulled out her mallet. Brock's face faulted and before he could say anything, he was knocked out by said mallet. "Thought so, what?! You want some too?!" she said looking at Dawn, who in turn shook her head with a frightened look on her face.

Dawn decided to quietly add "I don't know what Ash sees in her… she's pretty viol…" She didn't get to finish as she too was knocked out by Misty's mallet.

Anabel and Gohan just laughed as they both already knew about Misty's feelings and agreed not to tease her about it. Misty put away her mallet and went back to watching Ash and Scott fight.

"Not bad Ash! But I know you can do better!" Scott said as he dodged another one of Ash's punches.

Ash smirked and kneed Scott in the gut causing him to clutch his stomach "You were saying?"

Scott regained his composure quickly and stared at Ash with a wide grin on his face "Alright I see how you wanna play, well try this on for size!" Scott began to power up and was soon surrounded by a blinding light, when the light died down, he had transformed into super sayian two.

"Now let's see how you stand up to real power." Scott said in a cold voice. Ash didn't know what to do, he had only recently become a super sayian, how was he going to fight Scott in his most powerful state? So Ash just did what he would always do, jump into the fight without a plan, which turned out to be a big mistake as Scott easily caught a punch Ash threw at him.

"Really? That's all you got?" Scott said to him as he pulled Ash close to him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the lake, which for Ash, would seem like the twentieth time in the past four days.

Scott landed by the edge of the lake and changed back to normal. He went to grab a bottle of water out of the cooler when Ash surfaced from the lake, he went to crawl up onto shore when Misty ran over to help him. Gohan walked over to Scott and watched as Misty slung Ash's arm over her shoulder and helped him over to where Scott and Gohan were.

"You know, you don't have to be so rough with him!" Misty yelled as she sat Ash down on the ground and got him a bottle of water.

"Yes I do, the only way for a sayian to get stronger is through long and strenuous training sessions. Go ahead and ask Gohan, he'll tell you the same thing." Gohan just looked at Misty with eyes that told her Scott wasn't lying.

Ash stood up and grabbed Misty's arm "Don't worry Misty, I chose to do this, I have to see it through."

Misty's eyes got teary and she threw her arms around Ash "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, I don't wanna lose you Ash!" she finished as she was still crying.

Ash just smiled and returned the hug "Don't worry Misty, I'm not going anywhere, and that's a promise. When was the last time I broke a promise?"

This caused Misty to giggle a bit "I guess you have a point, but I'm warning you now, if you break this promise, I will kill you myself!" she tried to sound serious, but she couldn't as she smiled at him.

Scott and Gohan looked at each other with smiles on their faces when Gohan spoke up "Ash, take the rest of the day off. Let's go back to the house and get something to eat. Ash, Misty, don't stay out too long."

Everyone began to get their things, but Dawn started to pout quietly to Gohan "Can't I stay? I wanna see this." But she already got her answer when Brock and Anabel glared at her, suddenly she felt very uncomfortable and sighed "Guess not…"

Scott laughed a bit as he got a reassurance look from Anabel. He walked up to her, grabbed her by the waist and flew off, and Gohan did the same with Dawn. Brock on the other hand decided to take his time walking back, even though Gohan offered to come back for him. He wasn't looking forward to making another buffet for the three hungry sayians so he wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Now it was just Ash and Misty, no one to interrupt them. They had all the time they needed, but they just stood by the lake and watched the sunset in silence, until Misty broke the silence.

"Hey Ash, you do know Scott asked to play along with the whole 'I'm in danger' thing right?" she asked with a guilty look on her face.

Ash closed his eyes and laughed a little "Yeah, I kind of figured. Now that I think about it, it did seem a little fake."

This Misty a little ticked "Are you saying I can't act?!" but her rage fit was short lived when Ash hugged her.

"Thank you Misty, I'm glad you did that. If you hadn't, we'd still be stuck trying to get me to fight seriously. I now realize I have something to fight for, and that something is you Misty." Ash finished as he let go of Misty.

Misty's eyes began to water as he said this, but they were tears of joy rather than sadness. Ash noticed this but he wasn't done yet, he had to finish saying what he was feeling.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, the reason I fight to protect you is because I love you Misty and I never want you to leave my side." Ash finished and Misty had enough, she threw her arms around him tighter than she had before and cried into his shoulder, Ash didn't know she was crying from overwhelming joy "What's wrong Misty?"

Misty took her head away from his shoulder to look him in the eye, she had a big smile on her face, even through the tears. "Nothing Ash, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"

Ash's face lit up greatly at what she had said "Wait, does that mean-"

She laughed "Yes Ash, I love you too and I'll never leave your side, not if I have anything to say about it." This caused Ash to laugh a bit as well, mainly due to the fact he knew Misty would live up to that.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever with smiles on both of their faces, slowly their heads got closer and closer and they were about to seal the deal with a kiss, until they were interrupted.

"I'll never understand humans and their emotions." Said a dark yet familiar voice, Ash and Misty turned their heads and saw the figure making its way to them.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing here?" Ash asked the psychic pokemon.

Mewtwo closed his eyes and sighed "We need to discuss something rather important. I apologize for disturbing your little moment, but this takes precedence."

"What's so important that you had to ruin the greatest moment in my life?" Misty asked with a huff.

"Misty, please calm down, I'm sure he wouldn't bother coming to find me if it wasn't really important." Ash said pleadingly.

"Oh alright, but after you guys are done, you're all mine." Misty said to Ash with a wink which caused Ash to blush, and with that she turned to go sit down by the lake.

Mewtwo just rolled his eyes after seeing Ash's reaction "Can we get down to business now? Or are you going to stand there looking like a moron?"

"Oh yeah, sorry hehe…" Ash said as he turned to face Mewtwo "So what's going on? Why did you come find me?"

"Because Ash, Arceus is on the move. I figured you would've heard something about this already and were trying to stop it. But it seems I was wrong, was I not?" Mewtwo's statement turned into a question.

"Oh I know about it already, in fact, my brother is helping me train to take care of Arceus. Do you wanna help us Mewtwo?" Ash asked, which took the psychic by surprise.

Mewtwo thought about Ash's question for a minute before he answered "After both incidents with Team Rocket, I don't trust humans, I will however serve the one person I find worthy of my trust. Ash, if you can defeat me in combat you will be the only person who I will serve without question."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said a voice from above, they looked up to see Scott floating in midair.

"Scott! What are you doing here?" Ash asked as Scott landed next to them.

Mewtwo was astounded "You know this man, Ash?"

Scott laughed "He should, I'm his brother. Nice to meet you, my name is Scott, and you are?"

"My name is Mewtwo, tell me how were you flying like that?" Mewtwo questioned.

Again, Scott laughed "Good question. I'll tell you what, if you beat Ash, I'll tell you. Ash, don't use pokemon for this fight. He wants to see your true strength, so show it to him, consider it another training session."

"Yeah Ash, show Mewtwo what you can really do." This time Misty spoke up having overheard the entire conversation.

Ash smiled confidently and gave them a thumbs up "Don't worry, I was planning on it!"

"This should be interesting." Said Mewtwo as he too smiled.

Ash closed his eyes and began to power up, before Mewtwo knew it, Ash turned into a super sayian.

"What is this power?" Mewtwo questioned with a startled look on his face.

"Are you ready Mewtwo?" Ash asked as he took up a fighting stance. Mewtwo didn't reply, he just smiled and braced himself for whatever may come.

**To Be Continued!**

**Wow, I can't believe how hard it is nowadays to find time to write! But do not despair! I will not leave this story until it is finished, and if I have time, I'll re-write the first three chapters as they weren't really my best. Don't forget to R&R and any suggestions I use, I'll be sure to credit the person in the next chapter. Thanks again for the support!**


End file.
